Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Femto cells have gained recent notoriety due to their capabilities. In general terms, femto cells represent wireless access points that operate in licensed spectrum to connect mobile devices to a mobile operator's network (e.g., using broadband connections). For a mobile operator, the femto cells offer improvements to both coverage and capacity: particularly indoors. There may also be opportunities for new services, while reducing the overall cost of providing network access. Femto cells can also offer an alternative way to deliver the benefits of fixed-mobile convergence. For many femto scenarios, connectivity and/or resource allocation protocols can pose a number of problems for end users and network operators alike.